La recherche du temps perdu
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Quelques années aprés la chute du Lord, Harry décide de vaincre sa conscience pour rejoindre celle qu'il aime... OS.


**_Voilà le résultat d'un défi que je m'étais lancée à moi-même (ouai ça m'arrive ). Bonne lecture!_**

Comme en recherche du temps perdu… Titubant plus qu'avançant dans les herbes hautes, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir le futur arriver. Dix ans que le Lord avait été déchu, victime de sa baguette. Dix ans que Harry Potter avait découvert que ses problèmes ne tournaient majoritairement pas autour d'un mage noir.

Finalement, il avait ce à quoi il avait toujours aspiré : une vie de parfait sorcier, tenant un emploi au sein du ministère. Avec cela, toutes les broutilles qui font la vie d'un Homme.

Il avait choisi un emploi qui lui permettait de parcourir le pays, les pays. Un emploi qui lui permettait de ne pas ressasser ses souvenirs à tout bout de champs. Et il avait finalement choisi de revenir, ce jour-là plutôt qu'un autre.

Il s'était toujours préparé à cette situation, à ce moment où il aurait à tenir tête à son passé. Toujours mis en place des stratagèmes, oubliant un instant, que son esprit avait rarement eut le don de copier la réalité. Ainsi, il s'était retrouvé là, dans un village dont il avait vainement tenté d'oublier le nom. Il s'était retrouvé là, transplanant bien avant les premières maisons pour avoir le temps de réfléchir. Encore.

Harry Potter avançait en mettant des freins à ses pensées. Oublier que cette fille pouvait être à lui, oublier qu'elle avait été à un autre. Et puis, imaginer que quelque part, quelqu'un l'attendait. Quelqu'un spécialement fait pour lui. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas fais l'erreur d'en choisir un autre. Quelqu'un qui l'aurait attendu et qui le reconnaîtrait dès le premier regard.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, tout lui semblait si compliqué. Il aurait sans doute préféré avoir à chercher de nouveau après des Horcruxes. Au lieu de ça, il devait subir la bataille intérieure de ses consciences. Et encore, cela voudrait dire qu'il était tout à fait sûr de ses sentiments… c'était une grande chose.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'il avait montré à son égard bien plus de gestes affectueux que n'importe qui. Il savait les propos qu'il lui tenait lorsqu'il se levait en pleine nuit pour prendre sa plume et lui écrire de grandes lettres. Et par-dessus tout, il croyait savoir qu'elle lui répondait de la même façon.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et toisa les quelques étoiles qui avaient réussi à percer les nuages. Puis, il en vit une bouger et prit cela pour un signe. Alors il recommença à marcher en direction de la maison la plus éloignée. Il recommença à marcher tout en se persuadant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, qu'il n'allait rien faire de mal. Après tout, il avait été clair avec lui. Lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'entre eux c'était fini, qu'elle n'était désormais plus que sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement, autre chose. Cet accessoirement pesait tout de même bien lourd.

Puis il vit la lourde porte de bois se présenter devant lui et comme en écho de sa main qui venait la frapper, il entendit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Déjà la porte s'ouvrait et lui laissait apparaître cette silhouette qu'il avait si bien connue.

Il s'était fait le film de leurs retrouvailles dès milliers de fois dans sa tête. Et à chaque fois, comme ce soir là, aucuns mots ne venaient sortir de leur bouche pour rompre l'ambiance si spéciale qui naquit dans leur étreinte. Une étreinte… une simple étreinte amicale… fraternelle… un étreinte qu'il aurait voulu voir porter un autre adjectif.

Il se retint de descendre ses mains plus bas sur ses hanches, se retint de caresser ses reins, se retint d'enfouir son nez dans son cou si attrayant. Il s'autorisa juste à remplir son esprit de la douce odeur que dégageaient ses cheveux si désordonnés.

Puis ils se séparèrent, et il baissa les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas prendre le risque de croiser un regard qui lui dirait qu'il avait mal agi.

Un cri vint rompre le silence presque recueillant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et il crut lire dans ses yeux noisettes comme une demande de pardon. Pardon de ce cri, pardon de se présence. Comment pouvait-on demander pardon d'avoir fait la plus belle chose au monde ?

Il sentit ses lèvres se déformer dans un sourire discret. La seule solution qu'il eut trouver pour ne pas voir les joues de cette femme rougir. Et il s'entendit dire :

- Il est à l'étage ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui prit la main, instinctivement. C'est tellement meilleur de se surprendre à avoir un geste si naturel lorsque l'on en a rêvé si souvent.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il ne put qu'acquiescer face à la voix si faible de la jeune femme. Après tout, il était au courant depuis bien longtemps. Même s'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de venir vérifier par lui-même.

Sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit où aller, il se dirigea vers la première porte qui se trouva devant lui et l'entrouvrit.

Un papier bleu et une lumière tamisée, le monde de l'enfance régnait ici.

Puis là, devant lui, un enfant recroquevillé sous un drap blanc, une peluche dépassant à peine de son petit corps. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur les cheveux bouclés du petit et croisa pour la première fois son regard chocolat baigné de larmes.

Tout en lui menait indéniablement à sa mère. Tout sauf ses cheveux d'une couleur qui ne pouvait porter à confusion sur le père de l'enfant.

- Alors voilà donc le petit Paul.

L'enfant le toisa de son regard brûlant tandis que son pouce cherchait l'entrée de sa bouche. Naturellement, la main de Harry vînt se balader dans les cheveux de l'enfant comme il aurait tellement voulu le faire quelques secondes auparavant avec la femme qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Il la vit alors s'avancer à son tour et embrasser son enfant comme s'il s'agissait d'un joyau. Son joyau. Son regard baignait d'un amour sans failles et d'une fierté sans limites pour le petit bout d'être qui se recoucha, aussitôt apaisé.

Lorsque Harry se retrouva de nouveau à l'étage inférieur, l'ambiance avait radicalement changé sans avoir réussi à faire faillir ses propres sentiments. Cet enfant, ils en avaient parlé et reparlé avec le père. Et tout était bien clair.

Ron et Hermione avaient été amoureux. Ils s'étaient aimés. Mais l'amour est un sentiment bien étrange. Un sentiment qui rend aveugle et que seule la folie peut accompagner.

A l'époque de Poudlard, ils n'avaient cessé de se chercher. Tantôt protecteurs, tantôt rageurs… La nuance de couleurs n'avait jamais existé chez eux. Tout était soit blanc, soit noir. Ils feignaient de se moquer l'un de l'autre, tout en faisant au possible pour que l'autre réagisse. Ce petit jeu auquel ils se livraient, tout le monde semblait le voir. Tout le monde sauf eux. Alors, des bruits commencèrent à parcourir les couloirs venteux de Poudlard. Et bientôt, il n'y avait plus de doutes. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'un nouveau couple ne se forme.

Les deux adolescents tentaient de passer outre ces rumeurs, et parfois même, ils s'amusaient à en paraître offusqué.

Seulement voilà, à s'entendre dire que l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre et à voir leurs deux noms si facilement liés l'un à l'autre. Ils finirent par se laisser séduire par cette idée.

Les années défilèrent, ils se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre comme tout couple. Paraissant amoureux aux yeux du monde, réglant leurs problèmes dans l'ombre. Tout marchait pour le mieux, après tout, on leur avait dit que les disputes faisaient partie d'un couple. Et puis, eux n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire depuis leur rencontre. Pourquoi cela aurait-il cessé ?

Seulement voilà, les simples chamailleries devinrent enfer et parfois, les jours défilaient devant leurs yeux sans que l'un où l'autre ne daigne faire un pas vers l'autre. Ils souffraient mutuellement de faire tant de mal à l'autre.

Alors la décision fut prise : ils prendraient soin de l'autre comme ils avaient su le faire jusqu'alors. Ils redeviendraient les amis chamailleurs d'autre fois.

Ils n'avaient fait qu'une seule erreur. Celle de croire tous ces gens qui leur disaient qu'ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit… tellement différents, tellement complémentaires, mais existant grâce à l'autre. Celle de croire tous ces gens qui leur disaient qu'ils ne pouvaient exister de Ronald sans Hermione et de Hermione sans Ronald. Et puis… et puis ils apprirent la future venue de leur enfant sans pour autant remettre en question leur séparation.

C'était il y a cinq ans et depuis… depuis de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Ron était toujours présent dans la vie de son fils et menait de front sa carrière de joueur international. Et Harry… Harry restait l'ami du milieu, écoutant l'un, conseillant l'autre. Plus protecteur que jamais. Plus attaché que jamais.

Bien sûr, il s'était mis des barrières pour ne pas tomber dans le désir qui le consumait de plus en plus au fil des jours, des lettres. Seulement voilà, pour la première fois, il n'était plus sous l'emprise de cette liaison que tout le monde s'acharnait à croire parfaite. Cette équation que formaient ses amis. Pour la première fois, il pouvait s'autoriser à aimer.

Il avait envie de lui dire de telles choses. Il pourrait se contenter de phrases clichées. De lui dire que pour elle, il décrocherait la lune. Que son sourire illuminait bien plus que toutes les étoiles de la galaxie. Que l'Amour qu'il lui portait était plus infini que tous les grains de sable du Sahara. Seulement voilà. Il l'aimait d'un amour si simple qu'aucune frivolité ne valait la peine de venir souiller un sentiment aussi pur.

Maintenant, il le savait. Ca n'était pas pour rien que son cœur menaçait de percer sa poitrine lorsqu'il la voyait, pas pour rien qu'il ressentait la perpétuelle envie de l'avoir près de lui, rien qu'à lui. Par pour rien qu'il avait pris le courage d'en parler à Ron… Pas pour rien que ce dernier lui avoua qu'il pensait avoir tout compris depuis… pas si longtemps en fait.

Alors… alors lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, les yeux brûlants encore de cette fierté qui ne consumait qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle le regarda si intensément et qu'elle lui frôla le bras. Lorsqu'elle voulut prendre refuge dans ses bras. Il la repoussa.

Juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**_Vous pourrez dire que vous avez lu un Harry/Hermione! Eh eh, moi-même je n'y croyais pas! Je précise que c'était un défi et que réellement, ce couple reste improbable dans ma tête. C'est presque de l'inceste! _**

**_Bref, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce OS._**


End file.
